1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to articles and compositions for stimulating the taste receptors of a human and more particularly relates to both smoking and non-smoking articles, non-edible but taste receptor stimulating.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Distillers dried grain with solubles has been used to improve the flavor of smoking materials (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,266), including non-tobacco smoking materials (U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,929) and nonburning tobacco substitutes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,648).
I have now found that, surprisingly an active taste receptor-affecting ingredient of the distilled dried grain with solubles (DDGS) is the solubles portion thereof and its use separate and apart from the fiber or suspended solids portion has a better effect on the taste receptors of a human, when used in the form of a volatile coating on a volatile-releasing substrate, without the presence of the fiber.